1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mausoleum and to a module for forming a mausoleum.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,878,656 (Duwe & Duwe), 3,897,663, 3,938,773, 4,048,772, 4,068,425, 5,243,794 describe various forms of mausoleums constructed from prefabricated members. These are intended for above ground burial and, usually, present a vertically and horizontally extending array of crypts.
The crypt structure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,663 has spaced parallel vertical walls having sidewardly projecting supports at vertically spaced locations, horizontal slabs being positioned on the support so as to extend between the side walls. The arrangements of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,878,656, and 3,938,773 employ modules which have at least portions which are of inverted U shaped section so that the lower edges of these may rest upon upper walls of underlying modules to form the structure. The arrangements in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,048,772 and 5,243,794 use L-shaped modules. All of these arrangements are therefore characterised in that each module defines less than the whole of the side wall/ceiling/floor of each individual crypt. That is, in each case one horizontal slab or an analogous modular portion forms both the floor and the ceiling of each vertically adjacent pair of crypts, and each crypt chamber is not defined until vertically superimposed modules are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,523 describes a burial vault formed of concrete and having a separately formed roof. Two vaults may be stacked one above the other, but this arrangement is not convenient for forming a multi-crypt mausoleum. For example, since access to the lower vault is prevented when the uppermost vault is positioned on it, so the lower vault must be closed before stacking the vaults.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,614 describes a temporary burial vault, which has bottom top and side walls moulded together and an end cover slidable vertically to a position where it closes an open end of the vault. This vault is also not suitable for forming a multi-crypt mausoleum.
U.S. Pat. No. 692,067 (Okey) describes a portable burial vault formed of a metal inner shell, closed by an end closure and then sealed by application over all exterior surfaces of a concrete-like material. Because of its configuration, this is not suitable for forming a multi-crypt mausoleum.
It is highly desirable that crypts be properly sealable. Otherwise gases or liquid products formed from the entombed body may leak from the crypt and cause undesirable odours and unsightly appearance, or damage. Infestation by insects can occur if even a slight crack or opening appears in the crypt. On the other hand, it is extremely difficult to secure long term sealing in the described prior constructions. Even where adequate sealing is in the first instance provided, such as by placing sealing material between portions of the structure defining a crypt floor and side walls of the crypt, such as by use of settable or resilient sealing elements, most mausoleum structures are substantial in size and weight, and it is impossible to surely avoid long term movement of modules relative to each other, such as due to settling of mausoleum foundations, or expansion or contraction of modules or parts of these. In cases where the modules are structurally self-sufficient (ic individually capable of self-support) movement as between modules, such as twisting movement about the lengthwise axis of a crypt, may quite readily open up gaps between adjacent modules. This is particularly so where, as is usual, reinforced concrete is the medium from which the modules are formed.
Generally, cracking of concrete structures is likely to occur over time, and will in the prior described constructions likely in any event to lead to leakage in the long term.